Five Joyful Things
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: Take a minute, and can you name 5 things that bring you joy in life?
_A/N: This fic has been sitting in a folder, half done for about six months now. Just needed some inspiration from my muse to help finish it. Good thing she came over last night._

 _Kinda has an ambiguous ending. So take it however you want to. And don't forget to review :)_

* * *

It was a cool summer evening in Boston; the first in weeks. Jane was lounging in Maura's hammock, sideways with one foot hanging out to lightly push off the ground every time it swings back and forth. Maura was lounging on a chair, looking up at the stars and Frankie was leaning back in his chair on two feet, teetering on the edge, a beer in his hand, and his eyes staring into the fire in between them all.

Maura suddenly comes up with an idea; a game of sorts: name five things that bring you joy in life.

They all took turns, holding fingers up like never have I ever.

Frankie starts, "Beer."

Jane, "Same."

"You can't call same." Maura protests

"Too bad, just did, next." she points to Maura who has to think a moment.

"Well, I'd have to say one thing is a complete session of yoga. Its been a long time since I haven't been interrupted by a case or an impatient person." she gives a pointed look to Jane.

Frankie laughs and continues, "A good Sox game."

"Same." Jane sits up on an elbow and points to Frankie, "But at the stadium, you know, live game, ballpark hotdog and rowdy fans. The whole kit and caboodle."

Maura sighs at her friends' antics, "A nice night out to the opera that isn't interrupted by work."

Frankie, "A night out with the guys."

Jane, "The end of a case."

Maura, "New equipment in the lab." she smiles

Both Jane and Frankie laugh, "Nerd." Jane chuckles

"Just wait a minute." Maura sits up, face serious, "I enjoy getting new and better equipment because it better equips my team to gather necessary information to give to your team to help catch the bad guys. The quicker we can get results and the more reliable the results are, help _you_ go get them."

Jane smiles, "You're right." she quietly remarks, "Sorry for making fun. Frankie?"

He keeps thinking, "Work?"

"Work gives you joy?" Maura asks, sipping her wine

He shrugs, "Well, shouldn't it? Doing what you love should make you joyful, right?"

Both women nod, agreeing with his point.

"Finding a bad guy, and locking him up. Just knowing that he or she can't do any more damage gives me _some_ joy."

They're quiet for a moment, letting it sink in.

Maura looks up at the sky, "Nights like this. With friends."

Frankie nods, "Ma's cooking."

Jane is quiet, her eyes scanning both her brother and her best friend. When they both turn to her, waiting for her to take her turn, she shakes her head, "Pass. I can't think of another one."

"Rizzoli family dinners." Maura says quietly, almost a whisper.

Both Rizzolis sit up with weird looks, "Seriously?" Frankie asks, "You find joy in our loud, somewhat aggressive family?"

Jane laughs, "When have we had a Rizzoli family dinner lately that hasn't ended in a fight?"

"You're both correct, but, even though you all fight every time you are together, you still manage to get together _every_ Sunday. I think that that is nice. And I find joy in your family."

Jane smilsd at her friend with soft eyes, and Frankie chuckles. The younger Rizzoli's phone buzzes and he looked down at it, a smile quickly forming on his lips.

"Who's that, brother?" Jane asks

He jumps up and straightens his suit, "A girl." he smiles, shrugging

"Ooooo." Jane calls

Maura whistles.

Frankie just turns around and walks towards the house to leave, grabbing his empty bottles to recycle them.

Jane chuckles. Maura had house trained all the Rizzolis well.

Maura stands and picks up another log, "Are you feeling like you want to stay out awhile longer?"

Jane sits up and takes the log from Maura, throwing it on the fire, and pulls the blonde into the hammock with her. Its times like these that she enjoys most. When her family is gone and they are alone and able to snuggle or cuddle, or just be close together without prying eyes and annoying questions. Maura settles in half on top of her best friend. They weren't together, per say, but there were times like these that Maura thought, maybe, just maybe, there was something more between them.

"You _really_ enjoy our family dinners?" Jane half-whispers.

Her voice rumbles in her chest, where Maura's head is resting, causing the blonde to smile, "Quite a lot, actually."

Jane's leg remains outside the hammock, lazily pushing them to keep swinging. The night was getting cooler, but they shared their warmth by cuddling closer.

"You never gave a fifth thing, Jane." Maura whispers

Jane is quiet. Her heart racing. Maura feels Jane's heart against her cheek.

"You're heart is racing." she observes quietly

"You." Jane rumbles

"Me, what?"

" _You_. You're my fifth thing."

Maura sits up on her elbow and looks down at her friend; hazel eyes search chocolate brown. There's nothing but love and adoration in Jane's eyes.

"I bring you joy?" Maura asks in awe of her friend. Was 'friend' even the right thing to call her anymore?

Jane's eyes twinkle. She brings a hand up to Maura's face and gently touches her cheek, pushing a strand of honey-blonde hair behind her ear. "Immense…tremendous joy."

Maura smiles widely.


End file.
